


Blood and strawberrys

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Drugs, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, Peer Pressure, Violence, Why is reader too confident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: You weren't meant to see him.He wasn't supposed to let you go.
Relationships: Dust sans/Reader, Error Sans/Reader, Error/reader, Fresh/reader, Nightmare sans/reader, Nightmare/Reader, Sans/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader, horrortale sans/reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. Iron and strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea if any of you remember reading this fanfic a while ago, but I deleted it 2 years ago. It gained a lot of attention and I would update every day. Unfortunately my boyfriend at the time kept making fun of me and I deleted all my fanfic in one go :))  
> luckily I saved this one, so think of this as a revamped Blood and strawberrys!
> 
> If you enjoy this please comment and interact, id love to hear your thoughts about this fanfic <3

The damp smell of rain on the pavement lingered in the air.

Buildings scattered alongside the road bathed in the light of the moon. 

Stars scattered the abyss above.

It was a beautiful night.

**Such a shame it had to be the reason your life crumbled to pieces.**

/ /

The bus roared its engine to life, driving away into the town. You had just gotten dropped off by public transport and was making your way back home. It was very dark. The sidewalk you were walking down suddenly felt more unsetting than usual.

A part of you regretted agreeing to stay back late.

Your boss had asked you to lock the building once everyone had left since none of the cleaners were present today, they usually did all the closing up. Of course, you obliged, not wanting to decline and be rude. But you had no idea you would have to come back this late.

It didn't help that you were petrified of the dark.

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack_

The taps of your heels filled the eerie silence, feeling on edge and alert.

Fiddling with the handle of your handbag draped on your shoulder.

_Click, Clack, Click -_

You halted in your tracks.

_You heard something._

"Ple-..."

Your eyes widened in the realization that you _did_ hear something.

Turning your body to face the sound.

An abyss stared back at you.

You gripped the handle harder.

"Plea-..."

You shook your head continuously, trying to get the voice out of your head.

_Keep walking; don't get involved._

_"_ Please..." 

The voice groaned back at you, pleading, begging for help.

Tears pricked your eyes.

Rummaging through your bag, pulling out your phone.

Turning it on and clicking the flashlight.

Breathing in to steady yourself.

You hold the phone securely, filling the darkness with soft light.

The light isn't strong enough.

You hum a soft tune as you slowly go into the alleyway.

_Go back go back go back._

Your mind screamed at you.

You continued.

A faint sound of something wet being torn could be heard, you forced yourself to keep going, believing whoever called out needed help.

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack_

The sound had gotten louder, the scent of rain no longer present.

You stopped walking.

The light gleamed over what was making the noise.

The tears that were threatening to spill now falling down your cheeks.

It had stopped tearing up the person under it, realizing the light had been shining on it, showing their scene before you.

Blood filled the air. You wanted to throw up. 

The monster stood up, crimson staining its clothes and skull. 

"Heh." Its voice was deep. It shook your body with vibration. The single red eye light stared into your petrified eyes. The tears wouldn't stop, not being able to move your body an inch.

"Your gonna pass out." The monster commented dry, almost jokingly. Like he didn't just rip up a person and ate them.

Taking long breaths through your nose and exhaling out of your mouth shakily, you hadn't been breathing.

''a-are t-they?" Your eyes finally left the monsters, glancing over to the savaged corpse, the sight making you gag, turning away to look back up at their murderer.

"Dead? yeah, hehe long gone." He was licking the blood off his hands, no longer paying attention to your face.

The realization hit you like a pile of bricks, inhaling a sharp breath and starting to hyperventilate.

_You just witnessed a murder. He's not going to let you go! He's going -_

"your G-gonna kill me!" You blurted the words out, clutching at the sides of your head. Breathing unstable and rapid.

Your hands left your head, falling at your sides. Legs collapsing and giving away to the stress.

At this point you didn't care who was looking, you started to cry. _Hard cry._

''Jesus Christ, i didn't sign up for this shit." The skeleton muttered under his breath.

''get up." Your crying halted, sniffling and beginning to hiccup.

"no." you bore your eyes into his.

"w h a t?" His red eyeris vanished, leaving behind a second sea of blackness.

You look away, pulling your knees up to your chest.

"your g-gonna kill me anyway." Hugging your knees and burying your face. 

...

"if you stand the fuck up and stop whining, i might consider not killing you.'' 

...

You lifted your head out from your knees, looking into his sockets. 

_He's lying._

"Y-your lying!" You hiccuped through your tears "Y-your gonna kill m-me!" you dropped your head back into your knees, despair seeping into you.

The skeleton muttered something, took a long breath in then out.

"I will. If. You. **DONT STAND UP**."

He spoke the words softly, giving up keeping his soft tone at the end.

You started to lift yourself, skirt wet from the ground. Your arm snaked its way to the other. Hugging it securely.

Avoiding eye contact with the monster in front of you.

"I ain't gonna kill you." His tone was soft 

you kept your eyes glued to the ground, kicking the dirty ground with your feet.

"All you have to do is shut your mouth." your eye contact broke from the ground and landed on his skull. Not even realizing he had an actual hole in his head.

"How c-can you trust m-me?" you should have just agreed, this guy was willing to let you go, and now you're making him question his decision!

You began to sniffle again.

"I'll be keeping an eye socket on you." He spoke calmly, despite his whole presence screaming 'Im insane!'

''And if i ever find out you tell someone." He took a step closer to you, making you step away.

'' **y o u r g o n n a h a v e a B a d t i m e** "

Just like that, he vanished into thin air.

Leaving you scarred for life.

And of course, a corpse that you shouldn't be around.

You ran faster than your dog chasing a bone that night.


	2. Strawberrys and ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're never going to the shops again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy :))

"heh, what a small world."

The familiar voice rumbled next to you. The strawberry in your hand squished, juices dripping down your palm and arm.

_Why did I have to choose the shops today?_

/ /

The happenings of last night prevented you from having any sleep, opting to leave every single light on in the house. 

Of course, you had a lamp that filled up most of your room with the protecting light but.

_It wasn't enough._

So, you switch on every single Light. Grab your laptop, an assortment of drinks and have a sleepover in the loungeroom.

By yourself, well and your doggo.

You lay comfortable with your Baseball bat next to you for protection and your dog.

He was a Husky; the name was Bullet. Your mum used to say he would be faster than a bullet, so that's where that originated. It sucked that he was almost taller than you. The big guy was aggressive to anyone he didn't know, limiting his time outside, he nearly jumped a poor lady trying to pet him.

At least he was harmless to you.

Wait, wasn't the guy last night a skeleton. Would Bullet lick him instead of attacking?

Dismissing the thought off, you prop the laptop on your thighs and pick a movie, petting bullets head in the process.

You looked over at Bullet determined.

"It's gonna be a long time buddy, better be prepared to stay up with me!" Flailing your arms up to get the point across to the very confused doggo.

...

_You fell asleep ten minutes after that._

Waking up oddly energized and refreshed, you had thought it was a good idea to go grocery shopping. Titan was running out of food, and so were you.

So you darted around your house, throwing a cute pink crop top and some overalls on yourself and slipping on some shoes. 

Grabbing some reusable bags with bunny logos sowed on them and opening the back door so Titan can roam around freely and do his business.

Walking to the door and opening it, standing halfway through the door you call out to your dog

"TITAN I LOVE YOU, BE GOOD AND DONT CHASE THE BUNNYS IN THE BACK YARD BYE!"

Slamming the door behind you, locking it and making sure you _close it_. Finally making your way to the shops, humming a soft tune.

_Not the one you sang that night_

_/ /_

So here you were, looking at strawberries to get your dog and some for the wild bunnies that migrated in your backyard, Bullet knew not to disturb or terrorize them.

Picking one of the berries and testing out the firmness. It shouldn't be too soft or too hard. Small strawberries contained much more flavor. They only seemed to stock the rather big ones though.

Squishing it softly between your thumb and index finger.

"heh, what a small world." The familiar voice rumbled next to you.

Strawberry squished from the shock, now a puddle of mush and juices.

_Well now you know it wasn't firm._

Turning your head and looking next to you, expecting to see the monster.

_He wasn't there._

"You make me squash a berry, and you disappear." You mumbled quietly to yourself, Turning the other way to get your bag out of the cart.

"it wasn't my fault." He was leaning on the front cart. You had an urge to yank the handle back. Making him fall forward, but. Yeah, that wouldn't turn out well.

_You've seen what he can do._

_"_ D-did you need something?" You kept eye contact at him, the stupid stutter escaping your lips.

"nah." His stare on you was hard; you instantly felt uncomfortable, hand at your side fidgeting with clothes.

"Okay...well I'm going to go now, bye." you rummaged through your bag, getting out tissues quickly and wiping the mess off your hands and arm.

''weren't you leavin' " Still rubbing the juices off your arm, you look at him again. He looked unamused, typical grin in a straight line.

"Yes." rubbing off the remaining stains you scrunch the tissue up and toss it in the bag, pulling you cart backwards to turn it around.

He moved with the cart.

You pushed the cart forward, expecting it to hit him. But it just took it with him.

Stepping back from the cart, you kneel.

His feet were on the carts bottom rack.

_T_ _his guy has to be joking._

Rasing back up and looking him straight in the skull, he had the most shit-eating expression. Sockets somehow wrinkled at the edges, grin so vast it would be straining a humans face.

Crossing your arms over your chest and giving him a deadpan look, "Are you going to get off."

He still held the same expression, phalanges gripping the front harder.

''nope." He extended his n' emphasizing his words.

You stand your ground, not giving him any emotion what so ever.

"I can't see where I'm going if you stand there."

His grin somehow got much more prominent. You could now see his canines.

He hoisted his leg into the cart, then the other. Finally sitting down, letting his legs hang from the front of the cart.

_Why is this happening? I see this guy kill someone and now he's in my cart._

Uncrossing your arms, you grip the handle and push the cart.

"can i ask you a question?" He asked strangely quiet, head looking at the isles as they pass

"sure." _Not like I can say no anyway_

''Was gonna ask either way.'' _Called it._

The comment made you smile, dropping mere seconds later as he asked the question.

"do you think hell exists." He whispered the word, uncertainty dripping with it.

Your eyes found the hole in his head once more.

"Yes." The word came out _cold_ and _harsh; he_ flinched slightly.

Leaving his skull and looking forward once again.

/ /

The rest of the shopping trip consisted of him telling you puns of various fruits and vegetables, while you got all the stuff you needed and passed it to the skeleton quite literally in your cart. 

He was covered in boxes of food and drinks, not looking disturbed by it at all. Sometimes your mind wanders to how he could kill someone, but you didn't know him. 

He could probably do more.

''can you go to the ketchup aisle." you stopped the cart and had an urge to slap him across the skull.

"We were just in the condiment aisle, why didn't you say anything." he chuckled slightly, closing both his sockets and leaning further in the cart

"guess i gotta _ketchup_ with my memory." he winked and you felt the little sanity you had left pick up and go.

Turning the cart around, you make your way to the aisle, his feet kicking and swinging.

_God, what is he a child?_

Standing before the ketchup section, you were met with various brands. Looking at him expectedly.

He didn't move.

_Oh right, because he literally couldn't move._

_Wait yes he can._

_He can disappear and reappear with a poof!_

"what ketchup do you want." 

"heinz." He said it with pride in his voice.

"Of course you want Heinz." You leaned down and swiped a bottle off the shelf.

"hey what's that supposed to me- oh can you get a bigger size.'' you gave him a look that said 'seriously.' and he gave you a smug grin that meant he sincerely wanted a bigger size.

Rolling your eyes and _making sure he fucking sees it,_ you kneel back down and grab the 1L bottle, standing back up and holding it for him.

He sits there, staring at you. The shit eating grin returning.

''bigger." you stare at him in disbelief.

"its 4 liters?" Saying the four sharply, trying to knock some sense into him.

''i know.'' you narrow your eyes at him, kneeling AGAIN, grabbing the biggest bottle and chucking it into the cart. A small oof! Following it.

Making your way to the cashier, the skeleton's legs finally stop swinging.

For some reason, the shops were reasonably empty today.

The guy greeted you with a small smile. He looked about your age. Rather cute to be honest.

You began unloading the groceries, placing them on the conveyor belt and watching them move towards him slowly.

"do you have any bags?" he smiled warmly at you, feeling your heart quicken slightly.

"o-oh uh yeah sorry." chuckling to yourself, you grab the bags and hand it over to him.

"How's your day going?" He asked you, still scanning the items and loading the articles.

"good, yours?" He hummed in response.

_And now it was quiet. Great._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"_ Sorry, can I ask you an unprofessional question that might get me in trouble?" The items constant beeping came to a halt, brown eyes boring into yours.

"Are you uh..." He stopped halfway through, his eyes looking around.

"Seeing anyone?" You finished the sentence for him, his head perking up and looking at you again. He chuckled and nodded awkwardly.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment." You admitted rather bashfully, hand playing with the other.

"Would you maybe wanna get coffee or something?" He smiled at you, oh my god he had freckles.

"S-sure, yeah. Coffee sounds good, do you uh. Want my number?" He nodded his head, resuming the scanning, a proper smile on his lips now.

_Shit, what do I write my number on?_

_Oh yeah, the tissue._

Looking back in the cart, your eyes meet two empty sockets.

_Y_ _ou forget he was in there._

Ignoring it completely, you grab the bag and fetch out the tissue.

"Do you uh have a pen?" _Hopefully, he has one._

Rummaging through his pockets and hoisting out a pen, he holds it out for you. Taking it gingerly.

You scribble down the number, writing your name under it and a little smiley face.

Holding it out for him, he takes it and folds it. Placing it in his pocket.

Once the final items were bagged, you give him a warm smile and load the bags in the cart.

_The skeleton hadn't moved one bit, he looked._

_Lifeless?_

Looking back one last time before leaving the store with the cart, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was getting served; you couldn't help the laugh escaping your lips.

Leaving the store and stopping on the side, you begin to unload the bags onto your arms, the skeleton _Still_ in the cart.

"Hey, buddy we're done you know." The bags are heavy on your arms; they're going to hurt like a bitch when you get home.

"Come on skele man. My arms are killing me." He still doesn't move. You could ditch him but.

_Ugh, why do you care?_

_"_ did you seriously give that guy your number." His voice went down an octave. It almost startled you.

"Pffttt, no." You admitted truthfully. He stood up quickly, rocking the cart but keeping his balance none the less — neck hurting from looking up at him. 

You had a feeling he was going to ask why, so you took it upon yourself to answer the question beforehand.

"Believe it or not that guy used to be my best friends boyfriend, he cheated on her and stuff. She sent me screenshots blah blah blah, you get the rest." He kept looking at you, usual grin not faltering a bit.

"the number?'' his voice was calm now, there was still a particular type of edge to it.

_Did he think you were going to tell him what this guy did?_

"Its one of those fake phone calls, this one is going to say 'whoever gave you this number isn't interested.' or something like that." Your arms started to feel numb, how many bags were you carrying. Jesus Christ.

He held out a hand.

"need a hand?" He winked at you, causing you to squint your eyes at him with annoyance.

"With the groceries?" you questioned stupidly, he rolled his red eyelight at you

"nah with your life, yes the fuckin groceries." you pouted at him, turning your head.

"And show you were I live? yeah, no thanks."

"12 Penrose Street." 

_This motherfucker knew where you lived._

"i said id keep an eyesocket out for ya, didn't i?" he rocked on his feet. the cart didn't move at all, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So you're stalking me?" you looked at him with disgust, unable to repress it, he didn't seem fazed by it at all. 

''more like observing but, yeah i guess." He held out his hand again, gaze meeting the bags on your arms. His expression softened.

"If you attack me my dog will kill you." You took his hand in yours, the smoothness of the bone sending a shiver up your spine.

"you mean lick. Also, you might wanna close your eyes, and don't hold your breath." He gripped your hand tighter. Shutting your eyes, letting your breaths become even.

"Fucking knew he wouldn't resist bones, little sh-"

It felt like your body had been torn from you and back together within seconds.

Keeping your eyes shut tight, afraid that you were still not supposed to open them.

"you can open your eyes now." His voice was soft and gentle, looking around you and notices you were indeed at home, well your front yard.

He released the grip on your hand, letting you slip it out quickly.

"Uh, thank you for taking me back home." He nodded his head, still standing there.

"Do you need something else?" He nodded his head again, grin becoming bigger.

"ketchup." Oh yeah, the ketchup...wait a minute.

"I paid for it." His smile faltered at the edges.

''i took you home." His smile perked up. Your mouth had a mind of its own.

"I'm not telling anyone you're a murderer." His grin dropped completely, his stance going rigid, then relaxed.

" I let you live." His voice was dark. 

_Apart of you believed he wasn't going to kill you, the other part. Told you to give him the damn ketchup that you wouldn't even use and leave it be._

You ignored his statement and rummaged through the bags, picking up the ketchup and tossing it to him, he caught it with one hand.

"Laterz.'' you saluted him and began to make your way to the front door.

"wait." you stopped moving.

you turned your body slightly to face him.

He had a blue hue on his cheeks, barely visible but there.

"can i have your number." He looked away, his feet nudging the ground.

"Yeah sure lemme just get a pen from inside." You turned back around and walked to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

He looked up at you with such vulnerable (?) eyes, awkward smile and all

"SIKE BITCH." and with that, you slammed the door shut and locked it.

You left the lights on again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you have any questions or want to leave a comment id love to see it :))


	3. Skeletons and darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe ordering online will be a better idea.

“look, kid, i understand you're in love with me but- my heart only belongs to ketchup.” 

You didn’t even want to deal with his bullshit today.

You still didn’t understand how you managed to see him everywhere.

”Yeah, yeah. Stick your ketchup up your coccyx.” Slicing your fork into the cake and eating it. The cake was delicious, way to ruin it with this idiot.

pffttt, i already do, thank you very much” The skeleton in front of you sipping his drink, not seeming bothered at all that he just sat down at your table without asking.

”I did not need to know that.” You scrolled through your phone placed on the table, checking your emails and messages.

”oh yeah, we go at it like three times a day.” he continued blabbing on, eyes still glued onto the phone

_There was a nice deal on dresses; maybe you should check the store out. Isn't it down the road?_

”That sounds greattttt.” you replied with enthusiasm, totally not giving attitude at all.

”you should join us sometime.” 

_What did he say? Ugh whatever it doesn't matter, you want to finish this cake and do some shopping for clothes._

”Mhmm, sure.” Stabbing the last piece of cake and devouring it, you grab a tissue and wipe your face.

”i'll keep you on that then- hey what are you doing today?” You stood up and pocketed your phone, looking at the skeleton infront of you and smiling at him.

”breathing, I’ll see you later. Bye” Grabbing your bag and walking to the exit, to finally get some peace.

Pushing the doors open, greeted you with the smell of fresh rain and grey clouds.

Luckily the cafe had a cover, but other than that. There was no way to be dry if you went across the road to get to the mall. 

_Unless..._

”hey, _water_ you still doing here?” He was beside you, his annoying grin still gracing his features. 

“you need some help getting across; I know a shortcut” he winked and held out a hand.

You go to grab it, only to have him yank it back, eye sockets squinting at you.

”only if you let me have your number.” He leaned in closer as he said it, he smelled like ketchup and something irony, it was an extremely unpleasant combination.

_._ _.._ _this motherfucker._

Your eyes left his face and fell to the road in front of you. It wouldn’t hurt to get wet. However, many cars are passing and if you manage to slip while crossing...

"cmon sweetheart you know you want my number.” You could hear the sheer amount of cockiness in his voice.

_Yeah hell no to that._

”have a good day Mr skeleton.” Dismissing him with a wave and beginning to cross the road, practically sprinting across.

The rain had died down a bit, only sprinkling softly. 

Eventually getting to the other side without dying, you mentally pat yourself on the back for not giving your number to the weirdo. Why the hell did he want it anyway?

The automatic doors open as you step forward, annoying music filling the empty shopping center, it was like one of those zombie video games minus the zombies, and more like the skeleton WALKING NEXT TO YOU.

Stopping in your path and snapping your head at... okay and he’s gone, bringing your hands up to your face and screeching quietly.

_One day, please just one day. just grant me piece FOR ONE FUCKING DAY._

Tearing your hands away from your face, and continuing your aggressive stomps to the store that had a fucking deal, you're doing this for a god damn deal.

The skeleton kept re-appearing and disappearing at your side, sometimes infront of you when you turned a corner — obviously enjoying himself since he had that stupid grin.

/ /

A feeling of relief washed over you as the clothing stores automatic entrance welcomes you, only to have it ripped away as the smell hits you, it stank like a hospital, not the refreshingly clean and sanitary type, _oh boy no._ More like if they sprayed a thousand bottles of the stuff and left it there without wiping it off

Resisting the urge to clamp your nose shut and avoid being rude, you quickly make your way to what you hope to be the dress section, you walk past a group of Mannequins and a... skeleton?

_Oh my god, he can't be serious._

The skeleton was standing in between two mannequins, he had a hand at his chest, the other outstretched and holding a mannequins head, all the while displaying a dramatic look on his face. Looked like something from a Shakespeare play, you couldn't help the chuckle that escaped you.

He stayed completely still, his eyelight not wavering or blinking at all. A grin graces your lips as an idea pops into your head, you walk over to a small rack of glasses, turning it and looking for a perfect pair, gasping and taking out a set of flashy pink glasses, fake crystals surrounding them.

Walking back to the skeleton, he still was in the same position. Not showing any signs that he moved, stepping closer to his face, you glance slightly at the gaping hole in his head, looking away in respect and into his eyelight instead. 

_Waitttt a minute._

_This guy doesn't have a nose. Or ears._

Squinting at the skeleton, and pulling a face that probably resembled disgust.

You look down at the glasses, every single embarrassing moment in your life flashing before your eyes.

_How did I forget he didn't have ears, this bitch doesn't even have a nose._

He snickered but kept his place, smile slightly increasing at the edges of his grin.

"Your jokes are horrible, so are your puns." You glare at him as you say the words, wanting the satisfaction of making him move.

He stayed silent.

"I think your extremely immature" Crossing your arms over your chest, giving him a displeased look.

He stayed silent.

"That person didn't deserve to die," You said it calmly to him, no one was around so it would be fine.

He stayed silent.

"You creep me out." 

His eyelight facing forward, every so slowly moved to meet your eyes — grin twitching at the edges.

Hands dropping to your sides, you take a step back defensively, ready to run at any given moment.

A flash of blue blinds you for a second, he had disappeared. A loud _Thunk!_ of the head now on the floor.

"boo." The word was whispered into your ear, making you whip your body around, slapping the person behind you.

_Oh shit._

The skeleton stood there, grin big and eyelight cautiously small, his hand went up to his cheekbone. Touching it softly with his phalanges.

You stood there, unsure of what to do or say, his hand eventually dropped from his skull. 

Looking at you with an awestruck expression?

''marry me." 

The worry you once had disappeared.

''Did I give you memory loss." 

He came up to you and dropped to one knee.

''no."

He held out a tiny box, opening it and revealing a burger ring.

His eyelight is fuzzing at the edges, sweat beading down his skull.

You cautiously take the burger ring out of the crappy box, his breath hitching slightly.

Smiling at him as you start to slip it on your ring finger.

Tears begin to form at his eyesockets, smile so big and genuine.

Your smile drops, taking out the burger ring halfway through your finger. Dropping it on the floor and crushing it with your foot.

He gasps and falls back on his ass, tears now streaming down his cheekbones.

You roll your eyes at him and finally walk into the dress aisle, pulling out a few and examining the price tags. 

_The costs on these dresses don't match the sale?_

" **I'm divorcing you!"** His voice went deep, not needing to scream to be heard.

"YOU CANT DIVORCE ME IF WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" 

" **watch me you overly sweet, diabetes giving strawberry bitch!"** You snort at his insult, continuing your search for something cheap.

_Why the hell strawberries though?_

Ignoring the thought, you pull out a soft baby blue skirt with a ribbon at the front, the price wouldn't give your wallet a heart attack, and it looked cute so, a win-win situation.

Making your way out of the aisle, you walk past the two mannequins, the skeleton no longer sitting there, must have wandered off or best of all _left you the fuck alone._

You began your search for a checkout.

/ /

_Okay, so its either there's no checkout or your just lost._

You had been walking around this place for ages and couldn't find anyone working here, let alone a checkout section. Rummaging through your pocket, you pull out your phone and check the time.

9:30 pm

Your jaw drops as you stare at the time, unable to process how long you've been here.

Shaking your head, switching it on and off. The time pops back up on the screen,

9:31 pm

_How does that even?_

Rushing back to the dress aisle, you shove the dress back on the rack and make your way to the front exit.

A massive security gate stared back at you, walking over to the gate, you begin to shake it. 

Worry and terror rushing through you

"Shit shit shit shit!" 

A flash of blue fills the mall, the skeleton on the opposite side of the gate with a huge grin.

"Skeleton guy- man thing, can you help me out please?!." Your words came out in desperation, his eye sockets narrowing at you. 

"skeleton guy, thing?" He walked closer to the gate, hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking back and forth in amusement.

"I don't know your name?!" You let out a sharp whisper, wanting to keep your voice down in case a security guard came through and assumed you were stealing or some shit.

"it's sans, sans the skeleton." he winked and held his hand through the gate.

You shook it quickly and held his hand in yours, his socket twitched slightly, so faint you almost missed it.

"Can You Please Get Me Out." A Loud _Thump!_ in the store made your grip his hand harder.

''i dont know can i" he mocked your voice, pulling his hand away and stuffed it back in his pockets.

"Please come on I-" A _Click_! could be heard faintly behind you, looking back you realized it had suddenly gotten a little less bright.

_The lights were turned off._

"OH FUCK THIS SHIT.

You forced yourself to stop looking back and start to pull at the bars, not caring if you damaged them.

"woah woah, calm down y/n." He held out a hand to reassure you, giving him a threating glare in response.

'' WOW IM SO FUCKING SUPRISED YOU KNOW MY NAME-" _Click!_ the second lights give out, leading you to kick at the bars "SO NOT WEIRD HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME BEFORE I KNEW YOURS."

He stayed silent, watching you with lidded sockets.

"WHY ARE THESE BARS SO, _FUCK!-_ " Your hand slices across something sharp on the bars, blood starting to drip your palm, you didn't care. You just wanted to get out of here before the lights shut off completely "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE, DO YOU LIKE WATCHING PEOPLE SUFFER?" 

_Click!_ It had gotten dark, you were still able to see slightly, fear and uncertainty trembled within you.

Your grip on the handlebars tight, as small sounds could be heard in the store. 

Sliding down on the floor, you bury your face into your kneecaps. Trying your best to hinder out the thoughts clawing inside your brain, telling you there are creatures and monsters right behind you.

''Why me?" You murmur to yourself.

...

"why not you?" His voice cut through the thoughts, raising your head and looking into his glowing eyelight, emitting a faint radiance of light, comforting you slightly.

"what makes you any different from the rest." He slowly slides onto the floor, sitting crossed leg from you.

Your knees hit the ground, making you drop flat on the floor.

"But- but this could all be prevented, none of this would happen if, if... IF I HAD NEVER MET YOU" you bring your hands to claw at your cheeks, a habit you could never get rid of.

"i could have killed you." you continued to stare at his eyelight

Your arms outstretched and grasped the bars once again, moving as close as you could.

"Then why didn't you." The tears pricking your eyes began to drop, choked sobs filling the store.

He rolled his eyelight at you dramatically, propping a leg up and resting his chin on it

"because you didn't want to die." 

"So this is going to continue until I die?" His eyelight stared at you, then looking away and onto the floor.

"basically, yeah. heh." The chuckle at the end made you reach out for him and grab him by the collar.

"I am NOT a joke, if you're going to kill me, then _Kill me_ , you cheapskate that can't even afford a proper ring!"

_C_ _lick!_

_There was one more light left._

You couldn't see anything except his eyelight, the grip on his collar hurting your knuckles.

Silence filled both of you, body starting to tremble, your eyes never leaving his.

He started to ever so _Slowly close_ his socket.

"NO, NO, NO SANS."

The begging makes you feel sick; all you can think of is keeping the last source of light.

He stops closing them, eye sockets half-lidded.

"you know what i want."

_You had no idea what he wanted, oh my god what was it._

He waited for a bit before resuming shutting his sockets.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT, PLEASE TELL ME."

He stopped closing them again, eye sockets opening to its normal expansion.

"phone. number." 

_When I get out of here, I'm going to snap your bones and feed it to my dog you piece of iron bar._

_" XX-XXXX-XXX"_ A phone screen lights up, and the faint sound of typing fills your ears.

_Your phone, you could have used...your phone for light._

_"_ k. i got it, m' gonna ring it to see if it works." You nod your head, doubting if he could see the action.

The soft vibration fills your pants, pulling out your phone and holding it out for him to see.

He hums and pockets the phone.

"keep calm, breath and close your eyes, oh and put the other hand back on my collar and hold tight." You do as he says and put your hand back on the collar, clutching it tightly and closing your eyes.

The feeling of bone holding onto your knuckles gives you a weird sensation.

The familiar feeling of having your body torn apart reclaims you and disappears just as fast.

He smooths a thumb over your stinging knuckles, letting your eyes flutter open and take in the world around you.

_F_ _ront yard._

Letting go of his collar, you shoot up and rub your knuckles, trying to sooth the pain.

He stands up slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

You turn around and stomp to your front door, looking back at the skeleton one last time.

"BY THE WAY IM DIVORCING YOU FIRST SO YOU CANT DIVORCE ME YOU STUPID IRON BAR."

You unlock the door and step inside, before slamming the door you hear him say something softly

"yeah yeah, good luck with that strawberry." 

It was around 7 am when someone began knocking at the door, half asleep you go to open it.

_Police officers._

"Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen this woman in your neighborhood recently?"

The officer holds out a photo taken from a security camera.

It showed a girl kicking the security gate of a closed store.

You smile sweetly at the officers

"No, I'm afraid I havent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didnt you just use your phone y/n, plot.  
> Just plot.


End file.
